X-wing: Wraith Squadron
}} 'X-wing: Wraith Squadron' es el número cinco en la serie de Novelas ''X-wing, publicada en 1998 por Bantam Spectra y escrita por Aaron Allston. Apariciones New Republic Military *General Edor Crespin (Humano male from Corulag) *Capitán Choday Hrakness (Humano male from Agamar) *Teniente Atril Tabanne (Humano female from Coruscant) *Dorset Konnair (Humano female from Coruscant) *Tetengo Noor (Humano male from Churba) Zsinj's Forces *Señor de la guerra Zsinj (Humano male from Fondor) *Almirante Apwar Trigit (Humano male from Coruscant) *Capitán Zurel Darillian (Humano male from Coruscant) *Teniente Gara Petothel (Humano female from Coruscant) |otros personajes= *Ensign Ackran *Almirante Gial Ackbar *Anen *Arratan *Capitán Raymus Antilles *Banna *Bonion *Botkins *Carithlee *Lando Calrissian *Tycho Celchu *Chedgar *Chewbacca *Control Aleph-One *Tetran Cowall *Airen Cracken *Pash Cracken *Zurel Darillian's wife *Biggs Darklighter *Evir Derricote *Erisi Dlarit *Kissek Doran *Baron Soontir Fel *Tuzin Gast *Guller *Honiten *Corran Horn *Ettal Howrider *Popal Howrider *Ysanne Isard "Iceheart" *Bror Jace *Joshi *Jotay *Kettch *Derek Klivian "Hobbie" *Governor Nojin Koolb *Dewback Kord *Laramont *Tuatara Lone *Kirtan Loor *Bock NDBYl *Teniente Narol *Vula Nelprin *Dod Nobrin *Fod Nobrin *Lod Nobrin *Aril Nunb *Leia Organa *Judder Page *Oan Pakkerd *Palpatine *Partus *Jek Tono Porkins "Piggy" *Vanter Raffin *Hola Paskalian *Coronel Atton Repness *Gayla Riemann *Rondle *Sakira *General Horton Salm *Will Scotian *Luke Skywalker *Triogor Sllus *General Han Solo *Cortle Steeze *Kell Tainer's mother *Iskit Tyestin *Unidentified Blackwing One (Viamarr 4) *Unidentified Blackwing Two (Viamarr 4) *Unidentified Bunker Aleph-One female *Unidentified Capitán (Constrictor) *Unidentified Capitán (Implacable) *Unidentified chief pilot (Night Caller) *Unidentified Company president (Belthu) *Unidentified Corporate chief (Todirium III) *Unidentified Mining company chairman (Belthu) *Unidentified Sun Leader pilot *Unidentified Sun Leader wingman *Unidentified Talon Two pilot *Unidentified Talon Five pilot *Unidentified Talon Six pilot *Unidentified Talon Eight pilot *Unidentified Talon Nine pilot *Unidentified weapons officer (Night Caller) *Darth Vader *Nawara Ven *Verrack *Governor Watesk *Master Wallowlot *Mistress Wallowlot *Lord Houghten Ween |criaturas= *Bantha *Carrion bird *Dinko *Gurrcat *Kalidor *Kowakian *Morrt *Mynock *Rancor *Storini Crystal Deceiver *Storini Glass Prowler *Womp rat |droides= *Droide de protocolo serie 3PO *Droid server *Maintenance droid *Morrt-class parasite-droid *Probe droid "probot" **A1 **A2 **A3 *R5 unit *V1-series pilot droid "Vee One" |eventos= *Ambush at Gravan Seven *Ambush at Xobome 6 *Bacta War **Batalla de Thyferra (Liberation of Thyferra) *Celchu Trial *Clone Wars *Batalla de Borleias| *Batalla de Endor *Batalla de Folor *Batalla de M2398-3 *Batalla de Talasea *Batalla de Yavin *Destrucción de Alderaan *Funeral of Jesmin Ackbar *Gran Purga Jedi *Liberation of Coruscant *Misión a Kessel *Misión a Storinal *Misión a Xartun *Raid on Todirium III *Runaway Droid Ride *Segunda Batalla de Coruscant |lugares= *Academy of Carida *Alderaan *Alzoc III *Bakura *Borleias **Borleias starfighter training base *Bothawui *Commenor system **Commenor ***Folor ****Folor Base *****DownTime *****Folor Base cafeteria *****Folor Base gymnasium *****X-wing squadron briefing amphitheater ****Pig Trough *Core *Corellia *Corporate Sector **Lucaya system ***Ession ****Pakkerd Light Transport plant **Saffalore *Coruscant / Imperial Center **Imperial Plaza **New Republic Fleet Academy *Doldrums system **Doldrums *Endor *Etti IV *Gravan system **Gravan Seven *Gus Treta Inner-System Market Station *Hoth *Imperial Academy *Kessel *Mon Calamari *Morobe system **Talasea *Obinipor system **Obinipor *Obroa-skai "Library world" *Outer Rim **Agamar **Belthu **Fenion **Lorrd **M2398 system ***M2398-3 ****Blood Nest *****Berth Two **Xartun system ***Xartun *Pantolomin *Rancor Base *Rudrig *Sluis Van *Storinal **Revos ***The Howler ***Revos Liberty **Revos-Scohar railway ***Revos Spaceport ****Bunker Aleph-One ****Bunker Twenty-two Aleph **Scohar ***Scohar Xenohealth Institute ****Level A-Four **Sunfruit Promenade *Tatooine **Mos Eisley *Thyferra *Todirium system **Todirium III *Toprawa *Viamarr system **Viamarr 4 ***Velery ****Velery House ****Velery Station *Xobome system **Xobome **Xobome 6 |organizaciones= *Nueva República **Fleet Command ***Capitán ***Coronel ***Comandante ***Executive officer ***Teniente ***Major **New Republic Armed Forces **New Republic Defense Fleet "New Republic Navy" **New Republic High Command **New Republic Intelligence Service **New Republic Provisional Council **New Republic Special Forces **Page's Commandos **Starfighter Command ***Blue Squadron ****Blue Three ****Blue Four ****Blue Nine ****Blue Ten ***Comet Squadron ***Corsair Squadron ***Dinner Squadron ***Gauntlet Squadron ***Gold Squadron ****Gold One ****Gold Two ****Gold Three ****Gold Four ***Gray Squadron ****Gray Flight *****Gray Leader *****Gray Two *****Gray Three *****Gray Four *****Gray Eight *****Gray Thirteen ***Green Squadron ****Green Five ****Green Six ***Joyride Group ***Plague Group ***Red Squadron ***Rogue Squadron ****Líder Pícaro ****Rogue Two ***Silly Squadron ***Talon Squadron ****Talon Leader ****Talon Two ****Talon Five ****Talon Six ****Talon Eight ****Talon Nine ****Talon Twelve ***Wraith Squadron *****One Flight *****Two Flight *****Three Flight ***Yokel Group *Ace *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Alliance Intelligence **Tierfon Yellow Aces *Antarian Rangers *Bakuran Loyalist Movement *Bakuran Senate *Binring Biomedical Product *Black market *Black Sun *Blackwing Flight **Blackwing One **Blackwing Two *Bunkurd Corporation *Corellian armed forces *Corellian Security *Doran Spaceways *Ession Control *Freedom's Sons *Imperio Galáctico **181st Imperial Fighter Group **Data analyst **Ensign **Galactic Emperor **Imperial commando **Inteligencia Imperial **Imperial Military **Navigator **Stormtrooper **Zsinj's impostor 181st Imperial Fighter Group *República Galáctica "Old Republic" *Gallofree Yards, Inc. *Incom Corporation *Caballero Jedi *Kuat Drive Yards *Novaldex *Quartermaster *Senator *Sienar Fleet Systems **Pakkerd Light Transport *Sensor officer *Sith *Supply officer *Sun Leader *Ubrikkian Industries *Wingman |especies= *Bothan *Ewok *Gamorreano *Humano **Corellian *Hutt *Mon Calamari *Quarren *Thakwaash *Talz *Twi'lek *Verpine *Wookiee |vehículos= *''Borleias'' *BTL Y-wing starfighter "Y-wing" *Cargo hauler *Cargo skiff *Corellian bulk freighter *CR90 corvette "Corellian corvette" **''Constrictor'' **''Night Caller'' ***Night Caller's conference room **''Tantive IV'' *Estrella de la Muerte I *Estrella de la Muerte II *''Doran Star'' *EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate **''Provocateur'' *Cápsula de escape *''Executor''-class Star Dreadnaught (''Super''-class Star Destroyer) **''Iron Fist'' **''Lusankya'' *Carguero *Frigate *GR-75 medium transport **''Bright Nebula'' *''Hawkbat'' *''Hawkbat's Perch'' *''Hawkbat's Vigil'' *''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer **''Implacable'' *Interdictor *''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle **''Narra'' / Adder's Bite / Doran Star *''Lunatic'' *MC80 Star Cruiser **''Home One'' *''Mon Remonda'' *Orbital Spaceyard 301 *Pleasure yacht *''Rand Ecliptic'' *Repulsorlift cart *Repulsorlift ore hauler *RZ-1 A-wing interceptor "A-wing" *Skimmer *Speeder bike *Super Transport VI **''Blood Nest'' / Red Feathers *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X "X-wing" *''Yellow Rover'' *TIE/sa bomber "dupe" *TIE/ln starfighter "eyeball" *TIE/In interceptor "squint" *Transport *Ugly *Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle *X-23 StarWorker *XP-38 Landspeeder *YT-1300 light freighter **''Halcón Milenario'' *Z-95 Headhunter |tecnología= *04-Z power generator *Bláster *Pistola bláster *Rifle bláster *Biodata sensors *Bunkurd Reclamation System *Chrono *Comunicador *Unidad de comunicaciones *Misil de conmoción *Credcard *Tarjeta de datos *Datapad *Deflector shield *Detonator *Electromagnetic pulse *Ejection seat *Empion mine *Enviroment suit / Vacuum maintenance suit *Timón etérico *Extruder valve *Flare *Flashback suppressor *Fuel cell *Grenade *Holograma *HoloNet *Holorecorder *Holoproyector *Señal de rastreo *Llave hidroeléctrica *Hypercomm *Hipermotor *Identicard *HoloRed Imperial *Injector unit *Compensador inercial *Intercom *Ion engine *Ion engine initializer *Kinetic rod array *Knife *Laser artillery cannon *Cañón láser *Laser rifle *Lock-threat warning systems *Life-support system *Sable de luz *Magnetic containment field *Magnetic flashback suppressor *Mass sensor *Micrófono *Computadora de navegación *Personal cloaking device *Phototropic shielding *Plasma bomb *Power cell *Power converter *Power generator *Prosthetics *Proton torpedo *Rangefinder *Repulsorlift *Restraining bolt *Restraining bolt port *Sensor package *S-foils *Short-range communications array *Simulator *Smuggling compartment *Stealth satellite *Stormtrooper armor *Targeting computer *TIE fighter simulator *TIE fighter solar array wing *Tractor beam *Translator device *Trash compactor *Turbolaser *Turbolift *Twin ion engine *Vibro-ax *Vibrohoja *X-wing simulator |miscelánea= *Ackbar Slash *Esclusa de aire *Antilles family *Asteroid *Asteroid belt *Bacta *Bandonian Plague *Basic *Blastonecrosis *Bothan Redrash *Bunkurd Sewer Disorder "BSD" *Comet *Corellian Bloodstripes *Credit *Cyborg *Death Star II plans *Decicred *Derra-114 protocol *Duracrete *Durasteel *Ewokese *Ferrocrete *Gamorrese *Grappling hook *Holodrama **Jungle Flutes **The Black Bantha **Win or Die *Hyperspace *Iron *Jedi training *Kalidor Crescent *Klick *Krytos Plague *Leatherwood *Loran Spitball *Loveti moth fiber *May the Force be with you *Methane *Money-transfer card *Morrt Project **Recent Morrt Project Data-Gathering Results and Conclusions *New Republic General uniform *Omega Signal *Ore *Polymer *Pressure suit *Puff-cot *Rogue Squadron crest *Sabacc *Sithspit *Snubfighter *Spaceport *Spice *Slave *Talon Strike *Tastiged Flu *The Force **Dark side of the Force *Thermal boots *Tholan's Comestibles *Three Diamonds Parade Formation *Training protocol 179 *Transparisteel *Trench Run Defense *Tympanic membrane *Vacuum *Viewscreen *Welding goggles *Wormturns Food and beverages *Abrax cognac *Beer *Caf *Churban brandy *Corellian brandy *Elba beer *Lomin ale *Lum *Nutrient paste *Tatooine wine *Viamarr Blackroot *Water Occupations *Bodyguard *Commando *Diplomat *Doctor *Gunner *Holo-actress *Mechanic *Pilot *Pirate *Sailor *Senator *Slicer *Smuggler *Sniper *Spy }} Wraith Squadron